Naik Bajaj 2
by Luxam
Summary: Chapter terakhir. Kalo Kuroshitsuji II aja ada, otomatis Naik Bajaj 2 juga ada, dong.
1. AM

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji punya Yang Mulia Dipertuan Agung Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya Yang Mulia Pemerintah DKI Jakarta.

**Warning:** AU. OC—tapi saya gak tau AM itu siapa. Norak. Puas?

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

Yo! Yo! Luxam's in the house, yo! Mari kita nge-rap sama-sama, yo! Karena rap itu banyak sayurannya dan baik untuk kesehatan, yo! Oh—itu urap, yo! Salah, yo! Ya sudahlah, yo!

Cekidot, yo!

**.**

Yang namanya manusia, selalu belajar dari pengalaman.

Kalo kemaren gagal, hari ini coba untuk berhasil.

Kalo kemaren makan nasi _doang_, hari ini coba untuk nyari duit biar bisa beli lauk.

Kalo kemaren fic-nya diplagiat, hari ini coba untuk bikin sesuatu yang baru dan ngebuang sampah jauh-jauh.

Sama kayak AM yang notabene masih bisa diklasifikasikan manusia—walo rada mencurigakan. Dia juga belajar dari pengalaman.

Kalo kemaren dia gagal ke toko buku karena keburu tutup (ditambah kehambat karena harus nemu lima tukang bajaj abnormal), hari ini dia mutusin buat berangkat lebih pagi dari rumah.

Gak tanggung-tanggung, dia jalan jam 3 subuh abis sahur langsung dari rumah.

'_Biar gua tetep keburu nyampe toko buku walopun entar ujung-ujungnya ketemu tukang bajaj yang aneh lagi,_' pikirnya.

Hmm.. benarkah pemikiran itu? Mari kita buktiin aja.

Sekarang AM lagi berdiri di depan halte nungguin bajaj. Dari sini aja udah ketauan kalo AM seorang WNI yang baik. Jarang-jarang, loh, jaman sekarang masih ada orang yang nungguin kendaraan umum di halte. Apalagi jam 3 subuh. Patut dikasih penghargaan, nih.

AM, kudoakan semoga bajaj yang akan kau naiki kali ini normal-normal saja, ya. Sebagai orang ketiga serba tahu, saya ikutan deh nungguin bajaj sekalian ngamatin kamu. Akan ane catet semua momen perjalanan ente.

**5 menit**

Menunggu bajaj. _Tulis Tulis Tulis_

**10 menit**

Menunggu bajaj. _Tulis Tulis Tulis_

**20 menit**

Menunggu bajaj. _Tulis Tulis Tulis_

**30 menit**

Menunggu bajaj. _Tulis Tulis Tulis_

**1 jam**

_Kukkuruyuuuuuk!_ Wah, ayam udah mulai berkokok. Udah mulai pagi rupanya. Kok bajajnya belom dateng juga, ya? _Tulis Tulis Tulis_

**2 jam**

Aduuuh kok belom dateng juga bajajnya, ya. _Tulis Tulis Tulis_

**3 jam**

..WOOY! Kesabaran gua abis, nih! Mana bajajnya? AM! Kamu gimana sih nunggu bajaj tapi gak dateng-date—

"_Groook.. Zzz.. Groook.._" AM ngorok.

..AM?

"_Groook.. Zzz.. Groook.._"

..Bang AM?

"_Groook.. Zzz.. Groook.._"

…

"_Groook.._"

Semprul. Bela-belain nunggu bajaj dari jam 3 subuh meletuk malah ketiduran di halte. AM kampreeet!

**Pesan moral: Belajar dari pengalaman boleh, tapi ya dikira-kira dulu deh.**

**

* * *

**

Masih gaje. Makasih udah baca. Review?


	2. Abang Undertaker

**Disclaimer:** Bulan puasa gak boleh bohong. Kuroshitsuji punya Pemerintah DKI, bajaj punya Yana Toboso. Apa? Kebalik? Aduh balik sendiri deh. Saya lemes gara-gara puasa, nih. *dipecut*

**Warning:** AU. OC—AM cuma penumpang bajaj anonim doang, kacangin aja. Ancur. Gak bermaksud nyinggung SARA tertentu. Maaf.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

_Kukkuruyuuuk!_

Oh, gak kerasa hari udah pagi, pembaca. Bang AM yang gantengnya gak ketolongan kayak ikan bandeng yang suaranya bindeng kesemprot aer ledeng pelan-pelan mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Enak-enakkan lu tidur, ye. Gua sebagai orang ketiga serba tahu begadang dari jam 3 subuh cuma buat ngamatin lu.

"Ng? Udah pagi?" AM celingak-celinguk. Sembunyi ah sembunyi. Nanti jabatan saya sebagai orang ketiga serba tahu ketauan.

"Tadi gua lagi ngapain ya.. Kok bangun-bangun ada di halte begini?"

Oh, roh-nya mungkin belom ngumpul. Mas, semalem kan situ sendiri yang bertekad mau jegat bajaj dari pagi biar kagak kelewatan lagi.

"Ah, udahlah." AM garuk-garuk kepala. "Beli komik aja ah.."

Nah! Itu niat beli komik inget! Masa niat naik bajaj _buat beli komik_ gak inget?

"Naik apa ya, ke Blok. M?" tanya AM ngobrol sendiri.

Bajaj, Mas. Bajaj.

"Apa naik busway aja ngikutin trend?"

Mas, bajaj..

"Ato gua naik metro mini aja kali ya?"

..Bajaj.

"Ah tapi kagak dah. Males desek-desekkan."

Iya, makanya bajaj.

"Kalo gitu jalan kaki a—"

BAJAJ WOY, BAJAJ! NAIK BAJAJ! Lama-lama gua eja juga nih kata bajaj kayak lagu C.I.N.T.A.

AM celingak-celinguk lagi. Rasa-rasanya tadi ada suara gaib yang nyuruhin naik bajaj.

"Suara siapa sih tu—"

_DREGREDEGDREG DREGREDEGDREG DREG_

Sementara AM lagi kebingungan nyariin asal suara dan kebingungan mau naik apa, terdengar suara Patung Pancoran runtuh.

..Apa? Bukan? Itu suara bajaj? Waaah iya saya lupa.

Coba saya intip dulu siapa tukang bajajnya.. Undertaker! Musibah..

"Hihihihihihi.." Suara sang kuntila—mantan shinigami menggelegar. Dialah Udertaker. _Under_ artinya bawah, _taker_ artinya pengambil. Jadi _Undertaker_ pengambil dari bawah. Ngangkat jemuran dari bawah, buka tutup botol dari bawah, salto dari bawah (?) Wuih hebat ya.

"Halo, anak muda. Hihihihihi.." sapa Undertaker sambil ngeluarin kepala dari jendela bajaj ngeliat ke arah AM. "Mau naik bajaj hamba? Hihihihihi.."

AM cengo. "Bajaj?"

"Iya.. Dengan hati-hati dan tertib lalu lintas, hamba akan mengantar Tuan selamat sampai tujuan. Hihihihihi.."

"Wah, kebetulan. Saya mau ke Blok. M, Bang. Bisa nganterin?"

"Hihihihihi tentu saja bisa.." Undertaker masih ketawa hihi-hihi.

"Berapa? Sepuluh ribu aja, ya? Kan deket." AM siap-siap ngangkat kaki mau masuk ke dalem bajaj.

"Oh.. tidak perlu. Hamba tidak perlu koin milik merah-putih, hihihihi. Hamba hanya perlu lawakan terbaik. Hihihihihi!"

"..Apa?" Gerakan AM terhenti seketika. Masih dalam posisi kaki ngangkat setengah masuk ke dalem bajaj.

"Lawakan terbaik, hihihihi.."

"Kopi luwak terbaik?"

"Lawakan terbaik, hihihi.."

"Aki soak terbaik?"

"Lawakan terbaik, hihi.."

"Sapu lidi portable (?) terbaik?"

"LAWAKAN TERBAIK, HAMBA BILANG!"

Loh? Undertaker? Kamu kok jadi ngamuk gitu?

"Oh.. oke. Lawakan, yaaa?" AM berusaha mikir. Dengan kaki tetap diangkat, pembaca!

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada seorang anak durhaka bernama Malin Kundang.." AM mulai bercerita. Loh? Kok malah jadi cerita?

"…" Undertaker ngedengerin baik-baik.

"Dia tidak mau mengakui ibu kandungnya yang miskin karena malu.." AM masih bercerita dengan puitis, "Lalu.."

"Lalu?" Undertaker mulai penasaran.

"Lalu ibunya mengutuk menjadi batu.."

"Lalu? Malin Kundang menjadi batu? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Justru itulah.. Karena ibunya orang padang, dia berkata dengan aksen padangnya yang lantang, _KUKUTUAK KAU JADI BATUK_!" AM berpose sambil ngacungin telunjuk ke Undertaker yang lagi serius nyimak ceritanya.

"Ng.. Lalu-lalu?"

"Karena aksen yang kental itulah, kata 'batu' jadi terdengar seperti 'batuk'. Akhirnya Malin gak jadi batu, tapi jadi batuk-batuk seumur hidupnya dan mati karena kanker paru-paru, wakakakakakak!" AM ketawa ngakak sendiri.

..Ha? Lucu, ya?

"…" Undertaker speechless tanpa kata.

"Wakakakakakak!"

".._GRUOOONG!_" Tiba-tiba mesin bajaj digas sama Undertaker.

_DREGREDEG DRGEDRGREDEG DREGDREG_ Dan bajaj mulai jalan.

"Loh.. Bang?" AM yang lagi asik-asik ketawa spontan kaget ngeliat Undertaker yang langsung pergi menjauh sama bajajnya. "Kok pergi sih?"

_DREGRDERG DREGDREGEDREG DREGREDEK_

..Dan cuma kedengeran suara merdu bajaj yang semakin menjauh.

**Pesan moral: Kalo mau ngelawak, harus lucu. Biar tukang ba**—**orang gak kabur.

* * *

**

Ah, pesan moral-nya buat saya banget, nih. Uuugh saya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi! Makasih udah baca, review?


	3. Abang William

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso punya Kuroshitsuji. Pemerintah DKI punya bajaj. Saya gak punya apa-apa. Kere, sih.

**Warning:** AU UA UU AAA UA

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

"Unyu tuh, tukang bajaj!" umpat AM sambil duduk lagi di bangku halte. "Udah capek-capek gua ngelawak, malah ditinggal kabur!"

Masih inget chapter 2 kemaren? Iye-iye si AM ditinggal Undertaker gara-gara lawakannya jayus.

"Awas aja kalo kali ini gua gagal lagi ke toko buku. Gua tuntut ke pengadilan tuh si gondrong abu-abu."

Heyaaa kembali lagi bersama AM, si penumpang bajaj nelangsa yang ganteng kayak Christian Sugiono cucunya Mr. Tarno. Hari udah mulai pagi, jam 8-an gitu, tapi AM (yang nungguin bajaj dari jam 3 subuh) masih belom dapet bajaj juga! Ckckck cuciyaaan..

"Hh.. kapan ya gua bisa dapet tukang bajaj yang normal..," kata AM lirih sambil ngerenungin nasibnya, "Gua pengen ketemu sama tukang bajaj yang dulu lagi noh.. yang poninya belah tengah dan super baik itu.."

Cep cep cep.. kangen ya, sama Sebastian? Kalo saya kangennya sama Tanaka, dong.

"Dia baik banget.. Coba bisa gua jadiin tukang bajaj pribadi.."

Bisa kok bisa. Bayar aja pake nyawa lu.

"Terus syukur-syukur bisa gua jadiin calon istri."

Eugh. Hoax. Ternyata sisa-sisa mikroba virus si Grell masih ketinggalan di DNA si AM.

"Aah.. abang ba—"

_DREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREG DREGDREGREDEG_

Ditengah renungan sesat sang penumpang bajaj anonim berinisial AM itu, tiba-tiba kedengeran suara bajaj.

_DREGREDEGDREG DREGREDEG DRGREDEG_

Spontan insting perikepenumpangbajaan AM bangkit, dan refleks dia bangun dari bangku halte buat cegat bajaj.

"Bang! Abaaang! Berenti, bang!" Si AM dadah-dadah norak sambil koprol di depan bajaj yang lagi jalan. Idih malu-maluin. Pura-pura gak kenal ah.

Bajaj pun berhenti. Dan setelah dilongok sedikit, ternyata tukang bajajnya.. William. Ugh.

"Blok. M, bang!" kata AM girang. Iyeeey~ Satu lagi tukang bajaj yang lumayan cakep (?).

"Ha?" Sekarang William yang cengo sendiri. "Blok. M?"

"Iya." AM ngedeketin William siap-siap mau naik ke bajaj. "Anterin saya ke Blok. M. Abang tukang bajaj, kan?"

"Jangan kau pikir karena aku mengendarai bajaj lantas kau pantas mengasumsikanku sebagai tukang bajaj." William ngebetulin kacamatanya. "Aku shinigami."

"Shini.. apa?"

"Shinigami."

"Waaah temennya Kibum, dong? Aduuuh titip salam, ya!"

"Jangan bodoh. Itu Shinee. Aku shinigami."

"Lah apa bedanya? Oh yang AA Gim itu, ya?"

"Itu poligami."

"Seni melipat kertas, kan?"

"Itu origami. Jangan menghabiskan kesabaranku, manusia. Aku sibuk!"

"Oke deh oke terserah." AM langsung masuk ke dalem bajaj tanpa permisi dulu. "Yang penting sekarang abang lagi naik bajaj jadi pasti profesi abang tukang bajaj. Anterin saya ke Blok. M, ya," kata AM main perintah seenaknya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku naik bajaj agar bisa sampai ke lokasi pekerjaan lebih cepat. Siapa sudi naik kendaraan oranye kalengan beroda tiga ini jika bukan karena terpaksa," William siap-siap mau nge-gas bajaj. Ih gak elit amat pergi kerja pake bajaj. "Turun, manusia!"

"Nebeng dah nebeng. Nebeng sampe Blok. M. Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlewati, kan? Jadi abang bisa kerja sambil nganterin saya ke Blok. M." AM keras kepala. Dia udah terlanjur duduk pewe di bajaj.

"Cih."

_GRUOOONG! DEGREDEGDREG DREGREDEG DREGREDEG!_

Mau gak mau William pun ngelanjutin naik bajaj sambil numpangin AM.

_DREGRDEGDREG DRGREDEG DREGREDEG_

"Emang lokasi kerjanya di mana sih, bang?" Si AM nyoba nyari topik pembicaraan bareng William.

"Di Kebayoran Baru," jawab William singkat.

"Nah ntuh deket. Bisa dah nganterin saya dulu ke Blok. M," kata AM.

"Huh." William ngedumel.

_DREGREDEGDREGRDEG DRGREDEGDRGREDEG DREGREDEK_

Sementara suasana nampak hening dengan diam-nya William, gak tau diri-nya AM, dan merdu-nya mesin bajaj, tiba-tiba ringtone HP William bunyi, _'Masak, masak sendiri.. Makan, makan sendiri.. Cuci baju sendiri.. Tidurpun sendi—'_

William buru-buru ngangkat HP-nya. Ups, ketauan deh ringtone HP-nya buat jomblo kesepian.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?"

AM ngeliatin William yang lagi teleponan sambil nyetir bajaj.

"Apa?"

Suara nada William rada naik sedikit, "Manusia tersangka pembunuhan yang sudah diputuskan untuk mati itu kabur ke Ciledug?"

AM ngebetulin posisi duduknya sedikit.

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Baik. Aku segera ke sana, _PIP!_"

Setelah nutup HP-nya, William langsung balik badan ke AM.

"Kau dengar tadi, manusia? Aku tidak jadi ke Kebayoran Baru, tapi ke Ciledug. Arahnya berlawanan. Sekarang, turun!"

_DREGREDEGDREGRDEG DREGRDEEG_

"Eeeeehhh?" AM langsung keberatan. Elaaah bentar lagi juga nyampe Blok. M ini padahal. "Terusin dikit lagi, bang! Nanggung!"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk. Turun sekarang."

"Elah, baaang.."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan dari William dan rasa keberatan yang amat sangat, mau gak mau AM turun dari bajaj.

"…"

_DREGREDEGDREGDEG DREGREDEGDREGE DREGDREG_

Bajaj William pun langsung melaju ke Ciledug dengan cepatnya.

"…"

_Ditinggalin lagi._

**Pesan moral: Utamakan pekerjaan. Orang lain mah.. bodo amat.**

**

* * *

**

Yoi selesai. Yoi jayus kayak biasa. Yoi bodolah. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **Genka Ikarus Svolk**, **Lucai d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki**, **RoSeLapucell**, **miruna. sakuralover**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **Nagisa Popsicle**, **Reyn-kun Walker**,** Yunoki touya**, **Hinaruto Youichi**, **ChocoIchixLollipop**, **fi-kun31**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **Ritoruebi**, **BlueSky-BlackShadow**, **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, **NaruEls**, **Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**, **Aletha-rizu09**, **Kagurazaka Suzuran**, dan **seCreT aRs**.

Yang gak review tapi tetep baca juga, makasih!

Dan buat yang nanya AM itu siapa, jawabannya satu: _penumpang bajaj yang dianonimkan_. Dia **bukan** OC buatan saya. Cuma penumpang bajaj biasa, saya sendiri gak tau siapa. Siapapun bisa jadi AM. Cuma, saya inisialin AM biar gampang nyebutnya.

Makasih udah baca. Review?


	4. Abang Lau

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji nyang punye Nyak Yana Toboso. Bajaj nyang punye Babe Pemerintah DKI. Fic ini punye aye.

**Warning:** Saking jayusnya, rasanya pengen ane ganti genre fic-nya jadi tragedy-angst.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGRDEGDREG GRDEGDREGEDEG_

_Bajaj.. pasti berlaluuu~_

Di tengah bayang-bayang suara bajaj si William yang makin jauh, entah kenapa kedengeran alunan lagu 'Bajaj Pasti Berlalu' yang dinyanyiin almarhum penyanyi Chlisye di kuping AM.

Aaahh.. Abang. Sungguh tega nian dirimu. Padahal Blok. M tinggal dikit lagi, Bang. Tinggal belok kiri di perempatan terus lurus dikit terus muter di belokan kedua dari kanan terus lewatin jalan setapak terus manjat pohon sebentar, udah deh nyampe Blok. M. Kenapa dirimu gak mau nganterin, sih? (bentar.. sebelah mananya dari jabaran rute di atas yang bisa disimpulin _udah deh nyampe Blok. M_?)

Tapi gak apa-apa deh Mas AM. Saya si author ganteng nan kece kayak lobang wece yang berperan sebagai orang ketiga serba tahu ini tetep di sini, kok. Selow selow. Ingat.. bajaj pasti berlalu.

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGRDEG DREGRDEGDREG_

Oh, ada tukang bajaj lagi. Semangat, Mas AM!

Si AM natap ke arah bajaj yang udah bentar lagi nyampe di depan dia. Tampangnya udah ogah-ogahan. Terserah. Bajaj, kek. Ojek, kek. Apa, kek. Yang penting kapan neh gua bisa nyampe toko buku?

_DREGREDEGDRGREDEG DREGRDEGDREGEDREG_

Bajaj berhenti dengan manis di depan AM. Siapa supirnya? Oh, Lau. Bolehlah.

"Selamat siang, mas yang di sana. Nampaknya sedang tidak bersemangat?" sapa Lau ramah dari dalem bajaj.

"Hng.." AM ngalihin pandangan ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah? Mari naik bajaj saya saja."

Ng. Kalo gak salah. _Kalo gak salah, sih_. Lau orang yang paling 'normal' di Kuroshitsuji. Bagus-bagus.

"Kelihatannya anda tidak bersemangat, ya?" Lau masih nanyain keadaan AM. "Mari saya antar ke tempat yang menyenangkan!"

"Ng..?" AM bereaksi dikit. Dia yang tadinya males-malesan, nengok dikit ke arah Lau. "Tempat yang menyenangkan?"

"Iya, benar sekali."

"Bukan negeri antah berantah, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Bukan Love Hotel?"

"Hahaha anda berharap apa?"

"Bukan Ciledug?"

"Bukan, pastinya. Ayolah ikut saja. Saya jamin tempat ini menyenangkan."

Tik. Tak. Tik. Tuk. Tak. Tik. Tuk. _Suara sepatu kudaaa~_

"Oke saya ikut."

_DREGREDEGDREG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEG_

Bajaj langsung melaju cepet ke tempat yang dimaksud Lau. Di dalem bajaj, sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali AM masih nanya ragu-ragu, "Bener tempatnya menyenangkan nih?"

_DREGREDEGDRE GREDEGDREGRDEG DREGREDREG_

"Iya."

_DREGRDEGDREGREDEGDREG DREGREDREGRDEG_

"Gak ada kakek-kakek? Gak ada cowok gila? Gak ada cewek sutur? Gak ada banci?"

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGEDEGDREGEDEG_

"Tidak, kok. Tenang saja."

_DREGREDEGDREGRDEG DREGRDEGDREGREDEG_

"Lalu tempat ap—"

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. _CKLANG_!"

Lau langsung turun dari bajaj, AM ngikutin. Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang agak-agak tua dan suasana sekitarnya rada-rada suram.

"..Tempat apaan nih, Bang?" AM udah mulai ngeri.

"Fuh.. kau ingin tahu?" Lau mulai sok-sok misterius.

"…" AM ngeliat ke arah bangunan tua itu sekali lagi sambil beberapa kali nelen ludah.

Lau ngebuka sedikit matanya, ngeliat tajem ke arah AM yang lagi tegang. "Tempat ini adalah.."

AM hampir tercekat nungguin kelanjutan kalimat Lau, tapi..

"Kyaaa! Tuan Lau sudah datang!" Tiba-tiba dateng sesosok cewek manis pake baju cina keluar dari gedung itu.

"Waah, benar!" Beberapa cewek-cewek lain juga ikut nyusul keluar.

"Tuan Lau..! Sudah lama anda tidak mampir ke sini, kami rindu!"

"Hahaha.. maaf ya, Tsu Lian, Yao Mi, Ki Lua. Aku juga rindu pada kalian, kok," kata Lau sambil jalan ngedeketin cewek-cewek itu.

"Kyaaa! Tuan Laaau!" Mereka semua pun jalan beriringan masuk ke bangunan itu.

"Tunggu, Bang!" teriak AM sambil ngejer Lau. "Ini tempat apaan?"

"Ini pub rahasia milikku yang sengaja kubangun di tempat yang agak terasing. Daripada nanti digerebek FPI?" jawab Lau enteng.

"Pu.. pub?"

"Iya.. ayo masuk. Menyenangkan, loh. Banyak wanita cantik di sini," kata Lau.

"Ta.. tapi kan.." AM mundur lagi ngejauh dari Lau.

"Apa?"

"Ini bulan puasa! Gak boleh terlalu deket sama yang bukan muhrim!"

"…"

Tanpa peduli lagi, Lau lanjut masuk ke pub pribadi miliknya bareng cewek-cewek itu. Tinggal AM di luar sendirian. Wah aku terharu, Mas AM. Ternyata sesial-sialnya kehidupan bajajmu, kamu tetap patuh sama perintah agama.

**Pesan moral: No more words. Bajaj.. pasti berlaluuu~

* * *

**

**Luxam's Note:**

Yak, selesai chapter 4. Makasih udah baca.

Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, **Aletha-rizu09**, **dheeSafa**, **nekochan-lovers**, **Reyn-kun Walker**, **meshi-chan**,** Recchii-Re-chan**, **hamazaki youichi**, **Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk**, **Hinaruto Youichi**, **RoSeLapucell**, **yuu-chan**, **BlackKiss'Valentine**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**, **Mika de Zaoldyeck**, **Nikolaiklaas**, **Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki**, dan **Astrella Kurosaki**.

Yang udah baca tapi gak review juga, makasih.

Saya punya satu pemberitahuan buat kalian semua. Karena keterbatasan waktu, saya udah harus namatin fic ini 3 chapter lagi. Sayangnya, gak ada Ciel di dalam ketiga chapter itu. Gak ada ide yang kepikiran di otak saya buat masukin Ciel. Makanya, saya punya tawaran (gak) menarik buat kalian.

Mau, gak, kalian sendiri yang buatin chapter fic dengan tukang bajaj Ciel?

Kalo kalian mau, saya tunggu fic buatan kalian masing-masing sampe tanggal 19 September jam 10 pagi. Kirim fic buatan kalian yang udah diketik di microsoft word ke email saya: luxam53 (at) yahoo (dot) com. Kalo yang berminat buat ngirim fic lebih dari satu orang, bakal saya pilih yang paling bagus. Tapi kalo gak ada sama sekali, maaf, maka sekali lagi gak akan ada Ciel di fic 'Naik Bajaj'.

Siapapun boleh ngirim. Author FFN, pembaca anonim, pokoknya terserah. Khusus pembaca anonim, nanti kasih tahu saya apa penname kalian yang mau saya tulis buat disclaimer. Kalo ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, silakan tanya di review, PM, twitter ato email.

Makasih. Mohon bantuannya.


	5. Eneng Red

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punye Yana Toboso, bajaj punye Pemerintah DKI. Sumfeh, ane jujur.

**Warning:** AU. AM. AU AH ELAP.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

_Lebaran sebentar lagi~ Makan ketupat sebentar lagi~_

_Kolor baru alhamdulillah~ Tuk dipakai di hari raya~ Tak punya pun tak apa-apa~ Masih ada kolor yang lama~_

Hehe sori men. Saya gak tau lagu-lagu religi yang lagi hits menjelang lebaran. Jadi cuma ngetik lagu asal yang ada di kepala. Iya-iya saya juga tau lebaran emang udah lewat. Udah hari kedua malah. Tapi kan kita semua juga udah tau kalo AM—si penumpang bajaj nista nan eksotis dan dinamis (?)—adalah satu-satunya tukang bajaj di dunia yang paling sial sesial-sialnya. Jadi walopun di dunia nyata udah lebaran hari kedua dan di dunia fic dia udah nungguin dari selesai saur jam tiga subuh di bulan ramadan, tetep aja AM belom dapet bajaj.

Demi kelangsungan cerita (walo jadinya bakal agak maksa, maksa banget malah), kita asumsikan aja latar waktu di fic ini masih belom lebaran, ya. Anggap aja semua kejadian sial AM terjadi pada hari yang sama—ingat, pada hari yang sama. Jadi ya sekarang.. baru jam satu siang, matahari lagi terik-teriknya.

"Eugh..," keluh AM sambil ngelap keringet. "Panas banget.. tukang bajajnya masih belom dateng juga ini?"

Dengan ngos-ngosan setelah jalan kaki dari tempat terpencil (pub-nya Lau) ke jalan raya, AM tetep teguh pada pendirian: naik bajaj, beli komik.

"Kalo dipikir-pikir kenapa juga gua mau-mauan kekeh naik bajaj ke Blok. M, ya?" tanya AM sama diri sendiri. "Naik taksi kan bisa. Naik kopaja juga. Ato kalo mau elit sebagai warga jakarta yang baik, naik busway deh. Susah-susah amat, ya?"

Wah gawat ini. Sodara-sodara, kalo sampe AM mutusin buat naik busway, maka tamatlah riwayat kita (kita?)! Siapa yang mau ngelanjutin fic ini? Ayo-ayo bareng-bareng pengaruhin AM biar dia tetep naik bajaj, yuk.

'_AM, naiklah bajaj..,_' tiba-tiba kedengeran suara gaib entah dari mana. AM langsung celingak-celinguk.

'_Ikhlaslah menaiki bajaj.. Ikhlas~ Ikhlas~_' kata suara gaib itu lagi.

Spontan karena terpengaruh sama suara gaib itu, AM langsung semangat lagi, "Naik bajaj! UWOOO!"

Wekekeke berhasil, pembaca. Tekad dia kuat lagi buat naik bajaj. Syukurlah dia gak tau kalo barusan ada orang ketiga serba tahu joget-joget di belakang dia buat ngebujuk supaya naik bajaj.

"Oke! Mana bajajnya?" Dengan semangat AM langsung ngambil posisi di pinggir jalan sambil pose gahol buat ngeberhentiin bajaj. Sebenernya dia diliatin banyak orang dengan gaya nunggu bajajnya yang gak banget itu, sih. Tapi bodo amatlah. Hidup bajaj!

_DEGREDEGDREGE DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGEDEG_

Nah, datanglah kereta kuda untuk Cinderella kita Mas AM ini. Owalah gahol nih gahol. Warna bajajnya merah, loh, pembaca!

"_Oh, nyentrik juga nih bajaj. Merah, cuy!_" pikir AM. Langsung aja dia ngeberentiin bajaj itu karena tertarik dengan body bajaj yang di-cat merah. Mari kita liat siapa tukang bajajny—Madam Red? Situ udah bangkit dari kubur?

"Halo, Mas! Mau kemana?" tanya Madam Red antusias ngadepin penumpang pertamanya setelah baru aja bangkit dari kubur (saya yang ngebangkitin, gali kuburnya susah, loh).

"_Wah, tukang bajajnya cewek lagi. Bajunya merah-merah semua, lagi. Mecing nih sama warna bajajnya!_" pikir AM dalem hati. "Blok. M, Neng."

"Blok. M? Boleh!" jawab Madam Red masih semangat. "Ada urusan apa ke Blok. M? Beli baju, ya?"

AM ngegelengin palanya sambil senyum kecut, "Gak, mau beli komik."

"Hah? Beli komik? Helooo Mas, bentar lagi lebaran, loh! Emangnya situ gak mau pake baju baru?" tanya Madam Red gak percaya sama AM.

"Gak usah..," jawab AM melas. "Kalo punya duit buat beli baju, mah, mending buat beli komi—"

"Baju-baju yang dijual di Blok. M sekarang bagus-bagus, loh! Udah aptudet semua geto deh!" kata Madam Red ngepromosiin.

"Gak usah gak apa-apa. Saya gak butuh baju ba—"

"Tapi kalo mau belanja banyak sih, saya saranin belanja di Tanah Abang aja.. Di sana bisa beli grosiran, tuh!" kata Madam Red masih ngejelasin.

"Iya makanya saya bilang gak usa—"

"Tapi kalo mau belanja di Tanah Abang, harus pinter-pinter nawar, Mas! Harga pertama yang ditawarin tuh suka jauh bet gitu!" kata Madam Red sewot. "Tawar sampe sepertiga harga yang dibilangin! Gak usah tega-tega!"

"Gak perl—"

"Kadang-kadang mbak-mbak yang ngejualin suka belagu, sih. Tapi kita sebagai pembeli pura-pura jaim aja, nanti pasti dia sendiri yang narik-narik kita!"

"Bukan, Neng. Makanya saya bila—"

"Terus dibanding Blok. M, Tanah Abang lebih banyak pilihan! Kan blok-bloknya ada banyak, tuh! Mas tinggal pilih aja mau belanja di blok mana sesuai isi dompet!"

"Buka—"

"Aduh ngomongin belanja di Tanah Abang, saya jadi mau belanja juga, nih! Oke deh, yuk, ke Tanah Abang!_ GRUOOONG!_" Madam Red langsung nyalain mesin bajaj dan narik tangan AM.

"Eeehh tapi saya gak mau ke Tanah Abang, Neng! Saya kan mau ke Blo—" Dengan entengnya AM ketarik masuk ke dalem bajaj.

"Hahaha oke, deh! Pegangan, ya! Kita ke Tanah Abang sekarang juga! Gengsi dong, lebaran gak pake baju baru!"

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEGDREG DREGEDEGDREGEDEG_

Bajaj Merah Warnanya (BMW) punya Madam Red pun berjalan dengan indahnya ke Tanah Abang sambil ngebawa AM. Saya, si orang ketiga serba tahu yang ganteng ini, ditinggal sendirian. Dadah AM. Beliin kolor baru buat saya, ya.

**Pesan moral: Oh, ternyata kalo mau beli baju baru mending di Tanah Abang, ya? Okelah kalo begitu.**

**

* * *

**

**Luxam's note:**

Sip selesai. Makasih udah baca.

Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **Rigel Pendragon Draven**, **Eka Kuchiki**, **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, **Heiwajima Beenbin Amewarashi**, **RoSeLapucell**, **yuu-chan**, **Natalia Choco**, **Reyn-kun Walker**, **dheeSafa**, **Arashiyama Misaki**, **Nagisa Popsicle**, **NaruEls**, **fi-kun31**, **Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki**, **Raf Kowalski**, **Kanna Ayasaki**, **Aletha-rizu09**, **arifantomhive**, **n****ekochan-lovers**, dan **Nikolaiklaas**.

Yang udah baca tapi gak review, tetep, makasih. Minal aidin ya, semuanya. Maafin saya kalo (baca: emang) ada salah. Manusia itu kan gudangnya salah *ngeles* Dan sekedar informasi, gini-gini saya juga manusia.

Pemberitahuan, chapter depan tukang bajajnya Ciel! Ayo-ayo segera kirim fic Naik Bajaj 2 dengan tukang bajaj Ciel buatan kalian sendiri ke email saya: luxam53 (at) yahoo (dot) com. Siapapun boleh ngirim. Author FFN, pembaca anonim (sebutin pen name yang kalian mau buat saya tulis sebagai disclaimer), siapapun! Saya tunggu sampe tanggal 19 September jam 10 pagi. Kalo yang ngirim lebih dari satu, maka bakal saya pilih yang paling bagus.

Makasih atas perhatian dan waktu kalian buat baca fic ini. Para pembaca yang terhormat sekalian, berkenan buat ngasih review?


	6. Abang Ciel

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya Pemerintah DKI. Naik Bajaj 2 punya Luxam, tapi chapter 6 ini punya Reyn-kun Walker.

**Warning:** AU. OOC. OON.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 6, Abang Ciel-**

**By**** Reyn-kun Walker**

**.**

Syuuuu~ seorang penumpang bajaj sejati nan ganteng kayak Eddie Soepomo bernama AM berjalan lunglai keluar dari Tanah Abang setelah dijejelin segala macem belanjaan baju hasil pilihan (dan hasil nawar) Madam Red. Mulai dari kaos oblong, kolor, sarung, ampe _shocking pink_ bikini (?) penuh di tas plastik super gede nangkring di tangan AM. Murah sih murah, tapi kalau belanjaannya sebanyak itu..

AM mulai ngitungin isi kantongnya yang mulai tipis.

"Yah, kalau gini sih paling cuma kebeli komik 20 biji (CUMA, lo bilang?)_._ Apa mending gua naik Kopaja aja, ya?"

Eits! Gawat, sodara-sodara! Sekali lagi iman AM tergoyahkan! Mari sama-sama kita ingatkan dia!

Tiba-tiba AM teringat pesan (gak) bermoral terakhir eyang guru bau tanahnya yang bernama Author, "_..Banyak-banyaklah naik bajaj di bulan Ramadhan.._" NGEK. Terus mati deh dia keselek biji duren.

"GURUUUUU~~" AM nangis bombay teringat akan eyang gurunya yang sebenernya lagi joget-joget gak jelas di belakangnya sebagai orang ketiga serba (sok) tahu.

JRENG –JRENG~! Dengan semangat '98 (semangat kerusuhan) bak abis minum M-15*, BISA! AM dengan mantap memanggul sarung ungu Axi—eh salah, tas belanjaan Madam Red, di pundak.

Mulai dah dia ngiket sarung (yang baru beli di Tanah Abang) di leher ala Suparman, pasang pose-pose heroik ala Mas Gatot Ngaca, jogging-jogging di tempat ala olahragawan, dan senam poco-poco ala ibu-ibu komplek perumahan—di depan halte.

Eugh. AM norak, ih. Pura-pura gak kenal, ah.

_DEGREDEGDREGE DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGEDEG_

Eh, apa? Apa telinga AM gak salah denger? Ini suara bajaj beneran, kan? Bukan fatamorgana kuping (emang ada?)_,_ kan?

_DEGREDEGDREGE DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGEDEG_

"_Eh, iya bener! Ada bajaj mangkal di ujung gang seberang deket pertigaan! Rada jauh tapi gak apa-apa, pokoknya hari ini gua harus bisa nyampe Blok M naik bajaj!_" Begitu tekad AM. Ceilah~

Nah! Pas disamperin, ternyata tukang bajajnya.. Ciel! Dia lagi manasin mesin baja—

What? Ciel jadi tukang bajaj? EARL PHANTONHIVE JADI TUKANG BAJAJ? Ini harus diabadikan! Author harus foto-foto dia en ngeliput dia agar jadi Headline News Internasional! Terus, kirim foto-foto Ciel semasa jadi abang bajaj ke Yang Mulia Ra—*Author keburu dibekep dan dideportasi ke Segitiga Bermuda*

"Dik, abang bajajnya mana ya?" tanya AM, gak sadar udah memunculkan urat di kepala Ciel.

"_DIK_? LO BUTA, YA! GUE ABANG BAJAJNYA, TAU!" Ciel langsung ngamuk.

"Eh, bulan puasa gak boleh marah, lho~!" AM ngingetin. Ceritanya ini masih bulan puasa, inget? "Saya numpang ampe Blok M, ya!" Gak ada yang nyuruh naik pun, dengan gak tau malu AM naik bajaj Ciel dan duduk pewe.

"Cih, terserah!" Ciel pun ikutan duduk di depan dan nyalain mesin bajaj (lagi). "Coba kalau Sebastian mau berbaik hati mengantarku, aku tak perlu repot-repot ngebawa bajaj, kan?" gerutu Ciel di sela-sela merdunya suara bajaj.

'_Eh? Sebastian? Kayaknya kenal, deh..,_' pikir AM, '_Oh iya! Dia kan abang bajaj ganteng belah tengah yang baik hati yang dulu pernah nganterin gua, kan? Duh, kangen deh sama dia.. Gua kan belom sempet kenalan trus ngelamar dia.._'

Hueks. Ternyata sisa-sisa mikroba virus si Grell gak cuma ketinggalan di kromosom si AM, tapi udah nyangkut di tiap DNA-nya.

'_Heh? Emangnya lo pikir gua mau ngelamar dia jadi apaan? Wong mau ngelamar dia buat dijadiin supir bajaj pribadi, kok!_'

Oh, kirain..

_DREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREG DREGDREGREDEG_

_Siiing.._

_DREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREG DREGDREGREDEG_

_Siiing.._

_DREGDREGREDEG_

_Sing sing sooo~_

Si AM yang udah pewe duduk mulai ngerasa curiga. Perasaan udah lewat sepuluh menitan kok kayaknya nih bajaj gak jalan-jalan, ya? Jangan-jangan ntar kayak waktu ama Tanaka, lagi?

Penasaran? Mari kita intip ke depan..

Ealah, pantesan aja gak jalan-jalan. Wong gasnya aja gak diinjek-injek. Kaki Ciel kan pendek! *dikemplang Ciel*

"Jiaaah.. makanya kalo belum bisa naik bajaj, mending belajar sono! Bantuin enyak lo di rumah, minum susu biar cepet gede!" AM ngeledek Ciel.

"WHAT? Gini-gini aku minum susu LoHai biar cepet tinggi! Lagian emang kau sendiri bisa nyetir bajaj lebih baik dariku? Hah! Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Tanaka!" seru Ciel sewot.

"APA?" AM panas en gak terima. Masa dia dibilang lebih payah dari Tanaka yang cuma bisa ngomong _Ho. Ho. Ho_.? Ini penghinaan luar dalem! "Akan kutunjukkan kalau gua bisa nyetir bajaj lebih baik dari lo, bocah songong!"

Mereka pun tuker posisi. AM duduk di bangku depan, Ciel jadi duduk di belakang. AM mulai nyalain mesin bajaj.

_GRUOOONG! DEGREDEGDREG DREGREDEG DREGREDEG!_

Bajaj mulai jalan pelan-pelan.

"Gimana? Bisa juga kan gua nyetir bajaj?"

"Ah, bajaj-nya lelet! Tanaka aja bisa lebih cepet!"

Oke! Dia mau yang cepet? AM ngebut, nih!

—_GRUOOONG! DEGREDEGDREG DREGREDEG DREGREDEG!_

"Gimana? Udah cepet, kan?"

Ciel nutup mulut—mual en nyaris muntah—dan buru-buru nyiapin kantong kresek. "Ke-kecepetan, bodoh! Bard aja gak seedan kau nyetirnya!"

Urat si AM udah berasa pengen putus ngadepin bocah sotoy di belakangnya itu.

Sabar, AM.. sabar.. ini masih bulan puasa, lho~ (ceritanya) Ikhlas~ ikhlaaas~

Cara nyetir AM udah mulai lebih halus. "Gimana? Udah mending, kan?"

"Hm… yah, lumayan. Tidak terlalu buruk, walau gak sebagus Sebastian..," komentar Ciel sok jaim. "Ntar abis perempatan belok kiri, muter kanan ya! Terus kita berhenti di depan Istana Negara."

Akhirnya mereka naik bajaj ampe ngelewatin Monas. AM pun masih konsentrasi nyetir bajaj—masih gak sadar dia lagi dikibulin anak kecil—sementara si Ciel enak-enakan duduk nyantai bin pewe di belakang sambil ngupil.

_DEGREDEGDREG DREGREDEG DREGREDEG_

"Nah, udah nyampe Istana Negara, nih! Gimana? Gua becus kan, nyetir bajaj?" sahut si AM pede.

"Huh! Ya, ya.. kuakui caramu menyetir cukup bagus. Nah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke Istana Nega—"

"Eeh! Tunggu! Katanya mau nganterin saya ke Blok M?" AM buru-buru narik tangan Ciel yang udah siap-siap ngacir gak bertanggung jawab.

"Tuan Muda! Di situ anda rupanya!"

AM terpana. Ciel ber-cih ria. Oooh.. Sebastian!

"Sudah saya katakan kalau pekerjaan anda belum selesai, anda tidak boleh keluar seenaknya! Sebagai gantinya, anda tidak akan dapat snack setelah buka puasa nanti!" kata Sebastian tegas—eh tunggu, emangnya Ciel puasa?

"Cih, aku cuma mau mampir ke tempat temanku SBY (Si Bapak Yankee) aja, kok! Aku kan bosan diam di Manor house terus!"

AM yang masih terpesona ama Sebastian akhirnya inget tekad mulianya buat ke Blok M naik bajaj.

"Abang bajaj belah tengah yang baik, saya—"

_PRIIIT PRIIIT PRIIIIIT!_

Eh? Apaan lagi, nih? Ealah.. polisi!

"Maaf, anda yang tadi nyetir bajaj ini?" tanya si polisi.

"Eh? Iya, eh? Saya—"

"Anda saya tilang karena baru saja melanggar batas 'kawasan bebas bajaj'. Bajaj anda saya sita! Perlihatkan SIM dan STNK-nya!"

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Abang ba—"

Telat. Ciel udah keburu ngilang diseret Sebastian pulang ke Manor house.

Tinggal si AM yang diam terpaku, bajaj, dan pak polisi yang udah nunggu sambil nepok-nepok pentungan.

_SIIIIING—_

Kayaknya tinggal cara 'damai' aja nih yang tersisa.

Bakal makin tipis aja nih dompet si AM..

**Pesan moral: Jangan mau dikibulin ama anak kecil! Apalagi kalo bocahnya licik bin songong kayak Ciel!**

**

* * *

**

**Luxam's Note:**

Selesai. _Jangan tanya seberapa sulitnya saya milih fic buat dijadiin chapter 6 ini_. Saya ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besar-besar-besar-besar-besarnya buat **Arashiyama Misaki**, **nekochan-lovers**, **Eka Kuchiki**, **Reyn-kun Walker**, **treilneads**, dan **Ichikawa Fue **yang udah mau bantuin saya bikin chapter bagian Ciel.

Maaf ya, kalo mengecewakan. Semuanya bagus, sumpah. Makanya saya bilang jangan tanya—soalnya bolak-balik saya buka enam tab microsoft word sekaligus berkali-kali. Bolak-balik, buka-tutup, baca-baca, balik lagi, baca lagi, buka-tutup AAAHH! Pokoknya susaaah! Semuanya lucu! Bahkan kalo boleh saya mau deh, tampilin keenamnya itu sekaligus.

Saya terharu banget, ternyata kalian semua udah bener-bener paham kayak gimana seorang AM itu. _Love you, all_ :)

**.**

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **Reyn-kun Walker**, **ucchan910**, **Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**, **RoSeLapucell**, **dheeSafa**, **nanachie**, **meshi-chan**, **Kanna Ayasaki**, **Yamika Tsuya**, **yuu-chan**, **Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki**, **Kaito Akito**, **Astrella Kurosaki**, **Ichikawa Fue**, **Rigel Pendragon Draven**, **Eka Kuchiki**, **ariadneLacie**, **Kagamiya Neko**, **fi-kun31**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **SugarLove**, **TheyDara**, dan **nekochan-lovers**.

Okelah, saya gak akan komen apa-apa lagi. Inget, chapter ini **bukan** Luxam yang bikin. Jadi silakan review, dan tujukan review itu **buat **Reyn-kun Walker. Makasih udah baca~


	7. Abang Alois

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Bajaj punya Pemerintah DKI.

**Warning:** AU. penumpang bajaj anonim berinisial AM.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

Karena duit buat beli komik abis buat bayar tilangan polisi, AM gak jadi ke Blok. M.

Tamat.

Maunya sih ngetik gitu. Tapi sebagai orang ketiga serba tahu yang budiman, pandai mengaji, taat beribadah, rajin menabung, senang membereskan tempat tidur, dan rutin menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, saya mah baik. Jadilah saya pinjamkan uang tabungan saya di celengan ayam yang beli di abang-abang sepuluh ribu dapet satu. Ih gela baik banget goa.

"Fuh.. syukur ada duit jatoh. Gw tetep bisa jalan ke Blok. M," kata AM lega.

Duit jatoh, duit jatoh jidatmu lebar kayak Claude. Duit saya itu, mas. Tapi karena saya pahlawan tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran yang gak suka pamer-pamer kebaikan kayak **ngasih duit hasil nabung mati-matian**, saya jatohin aja tuh duitnya biar mas pungut sendiri. Baik kan, saya?

"Sekarang gw tinggal nunggu bajaj lagi. Kagak lagi-lagi dah dapet tukang bajaj bocah."

Kampret. Orang ketiga serba tahu yang ganteng ini dikacangin.

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

"BAJAAAAAJ!"

Dengan lari-lari gaya tentara kebelet koprol, AM ngedatengin bajaj itu langsung. "Bajaj! Bajaj! Bajaj!" teriak dia gembira, "Bajaj! Bajaj! Bajaj!"

_DREGREDEGREDEGDREG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

AM ngerentangin tangannya siap-siap menyambut bajaj. "Come to papa!" katanya mantep. Tapi entah tukang bajaj-nya yang picek kayak Ciel ato AM nampak transparan dengan tampang nistanya, bajaj itu dengan gampangnya melengos dari terjangan AM dan langsung tancep gas muter balik.

_CKIIIT! DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGEDEGDREGEDEG_

Bajaj langsung melaju lagi menjauh dari AM.

"Aaaaa! Bajaaaj!" AM gak nyerah, dia tetep lari-lari ngejer bajaj yang kayaknya _sengaja_ ngehindarin dia. "Bajaaaj! Bajaaaj! Siniii!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara AM dan bajaj pun sempet terjadi beberapa menit.

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

"Bajaaaj!"

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

"Tidaaak!"

_DREGREDEDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEGREDEG_

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

Dengan satu lompatan jauh bagai akan melakukan jurus Cool Drive milik Echizen Ryoma dari Prince of Tennis karya Takeshi Konomi, AM langsung nemplok di atap bajaj.

"KENA KAU!"

_DREGREDEGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

Bajaj masih kukuh mau jalan, tapi cengkeraman tangan dan kaki AM di atap bajaj yang super kuat karena pake lem AHA (kapan pakenya?), bikin bajaj itu oleng sendiri. Akhirnya bajaj pun berhenti.

_DREGREDEGDREG DREEEG_

AM turun dari atap bajaj, dan langsung ngelongok buat ngeliat tukang bajaj-nya.

Siapa sih? Saya juga mau liat dong liat.

A.. Alois? Pulang, AM! Pulaaang! Sekarang juga!

"_Wah, tukang bajaj-nya masih muda_," pikir AM, "_Tapi bukan bocah juga. Tinggi badannya juga cukup buat ngendarain bajaj. Okelah._"

"Kok abang tadi gak mau berenti sih?" tanya AM polos ke Alois.

"Haaa?" kata Alois ketus, "Siapa yang mau berhenti untuk penumpang gila sepertimu?"

"Eh? Masa? Tadi saya keliatan kayak gila ya? Aduh jadi malu."

Bagus masih punya malu, Mas.

"Ke Blok. M dong, bang," kata AM to da point buat negosiasi.

"Blok. M? Males," sanggah Alois jutek.

"Bentar aja bang Blok. M doang kan deket," rayu AM.

"Tidak! Kalau dekat ya jalan kaki saja, bodoh!" Alois masih jutek-jutek paha bebek.

"Elah bang buat apa jadi tukang bajaj kalo kagak mau nganterin penumpang ke Blok. M?" Laaah si AM logat betawi-nya keluar, yak.

"Kau mengancamku, hah?" Alois ngerendahin nada suaranya, tapi matanya aduh bo, tajem!

"Eeh.. gak juga, Bang. Sa.. saran doang.." Nyali AM langsung ciut.

"Cih, sudahlah. Ayo cepat naik, orang asing," Alois pun ngalah. Walopun dengan tampang BT, akhirnya dia ngizinin AM naik bajaj. Kok si Alois bisa cepet-cepet berubah pikiran gitu sih? Iya.. gitu deh. Yang ngetik udah mulai capek, sih (ketauan).

"Iyeeey~ Abang baik," AM pun langsung naik ke bajaj.

_CKLANG! DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Ke Blok. M ya, Bang," kata AM di dalem bajaj.

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEG DREGREDEG_

"Aku tidak tuli, orang bodoh."

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Ngulang ngasih tau doang, Bang. Kan malu bertanya sesat di jalan."

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah? Kau tidak tahu sopan santun, ya? Sama seperti pelayan wanita-ku."

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

"Eh.. gak. Sama sekali gak.." Nyali AM ciut lagi.

DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEG

Suasana di dalem bajaj pun jadi hening. AM takut ngajak ngobrol, Alois ngendarain bajaj dengan muka jutek. Sampe setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu, Blok. M mulai keliatan.

"_Oh, Blok. M-nya udah keliatan_," kata AM dalem hati dengan hati gak sabar buat turun dan nyerbu toko. "_Akhirnya! Akhirnya kali ini tukang bajaj-nya beneran normal!_"

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

Bajaj melaju semakin ngedeketin Blok. M. Mendekat.. mendekat.. mendekat.. mendekat.. dan, ya! Samp—

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

Loh loh loh Bang Alois? Kok situ masih jalan terus sih?

"..Bang?" dengan rada takut-takut, AM ngomong ke Alois, "Blok. M-nya.. kelewatan, loh."

Alois mendelik tajem ke AM, "Aku sudah tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Sa.. saya kan mau ke Blok. M."

"Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Ya ja.. jadi, tu.. turunin saya di Blok. M dong, Bang?"

"Kau bawel sekali.. kucongkel matamu nanti! Jangan mengaturku! Terserah aku mau berhenti di mana!"

"Eh?"

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

Tralalalala~ Dan akhirnya setelah dibawa Alois lanjut ke Melawai, Kemang, Antasari, Cilandak, sampelah bajaj di.. Ragunan.

"Turun, sampah!" bentak Alois kejam. "Bayar ongkosmu!"

AM clingak-clinguk turun dari bajaj, dan dia nanya ke Alois, "Ini.. di mana, Bang?"

"Ha? Mana kutahu?" kata Alois. "Cepat bayar ongkosmu! Semuanya lima ratus ribu!"

"Li.. lima ratus ribu? Ngigo, bang?" AM langsung gelagapan ngerogoh-rogoh kantong.

"Kau pikir ongkos naik bajaj dari Tanjung Priok ke Monas murah?"

"Ta.. tapi kan saya gak naik dari Tanjung Priok.. ini juga bukan daerah Monas.. mana Monas-nya?"

"Siapa peduli! Cepat bayar! Mau kucabut kesepuluh kuku-kuku tanganmu, hah?"

Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan tampang ngenes mau gak mau AM pun nyerahin duit lima ratus ribu ke Alois. Dengan entengnya Alois naik lagi ke bajaj-nya dan ngelanjutin perjalanan.

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DRGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

..Mas AM, saya gak bilang uang tabungan yang saya kasih ke situ gratis, loh.

**Pesan moral: Tuttuturuttuttuuu~**

**

* * *

**

Selesai. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **ariadneLacie**, **SugarLove**, **Reyn-kun Walker**, **marianne de Marionettenspieler**, **Ichikawa Fue**, **Heiwajima Beenbin Amewarashi**, **fi-kun31**,** meshi-chan**, **Rigel Pendragon Draven**, **One Michaelis Kuchiki**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **yuu-chan**, **Aletha-rizu09**, **Yunoki touya**, **Kagamiya Neko**, **Cara Antichlorobenzene**, **nekochan-lovers**, dan **Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo**.

Maaf telat apdet. Ada halangan kesehatan tak terelakkan. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini gak lucu. Dibuat dalam keadaan yang kritis, sih. Okelah saya mau tidur biar besok bisa sekolah.

Buat **yuu-chan** yang minta dikirimin kelima naskah chapter 6 yang lain, maaf ya, demi tetap menjaga kedamaian antar Author (bahasanya udah kayak Power Ranger), saya gak bisa kirimin naskah itu. Soalnya kalo ada orang lain (selain saya) yang tahu isi keenam chapter itu, mau gak mau pasti bakal ada yang banding-bandingin dan mungkin aja ada pihak yang ngerasa fic A lebih bagus dari yang dipilih delelel. Tapi satu yang pasti, semuanya bagus. SUMPAAAH!

Dadah. Hampir padam nih. Makasih udah baca, review?


	8. Abang Claude

**Disclaiamer:** Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, Bajaj punya Pemerintah DKI. Guling saya namanya Yakumo Asuka loh (gak ada yang nanya).

**Warning:** Ada penumpang bajaj anonim berinisial AM. Menurut kesepakatan saya sama **Sayurii Dei-chan** sih, AM tuh singkatan dari Anak Monyet.

* * *

**Naik Bajaj 2**

Jalan kaki ke Blok. M dari Ragunan sama sekali bukan ide bagus.

Walopun jarak Ragunan-Blok. M gak terlalu jauh kayak Makassar-London, tetep aja cuma orang purba pengangguran yang bakal jalan kaki nempuh perjalanan antar dua tempat itu.

Elah emang gak punya duit buat naik bajaj apa?

Jawabannya—kalo para pembaca yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng ini masih inget isi chapter enam lalu—simple, _emang gak ada_.

Kan gara-gara Abang Alois yang seenak jidat nganterin AM ke Ragunan, padahal dimintanya ke Blok. M, duit Bang AM abis buat bayar ongkos bajaj.

Tapi sekali lagi biar saya ulangi, saya ini orang ketiga serba tahu nan budiman lagi berbakti pada orang tua yang super ganteng.

Jadi yah, cuma ongkos buat naik bajaj dari Ragunan ke Blok. M mah kecil. Tau yang namanya bank, kan? Nah, itu tempat nyimpen duit. Kalian pikir, duit siapa emangnya yang disimpen sama bank-bank itu? (belagunya najis amit-amit).

Yah terserahlah. Pokoknya daripada nih fic kagak tamat-tamat gara-gara AM nyangkut dulu di Ragunan, sungkeman sama nenek moyang, keliling silaturahmi sama sodara sedarah, bakal panjang lagi ceritanya, ye gak?

Jadi mau duit dari mana kek, Mas AM, cepetan naik bajaj. Sekarang!

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

Akhirnya datang juga.. Berentiin bajaj itu, AM. Cepat!

"Bang berenti, Bang," kata AM bego. Ih! Ya mana denger abangnya! Maksud saya berentiin tuh, kamu ulurin tangan kamu, dadah ke bajaj-nya, terus nanti abang bajajnya berenti, deh!

"Oh gitu," ujar AM, "Ngomong dari tadi dong."

Ih sompret. Ni anak jadi ngelunjak gara-gara disiksa terus dari chapter satu. Sabar dikit lagi, napa. Ini terakhir deh. Serius, terakhir!

_DREGREDEGDREGDREG DREG_

Bajaj berenti dengan manisnya di depan AM. Mari kita longo—UWOOO! Silau, men! Ada apa ini gerangan? Orang ketiga serba tahu yang kece ini mendadak gak bias ngeliat, sodara-sodara! CLIIING!

"Tidak sopan. Ini dahiku," kata sebuah suara dari dalem bajaj.

Sapo tuh? Produsen lampu bohlam kah? Biar saya kucek-kucek mata dulu—Claude! Ya ampyun! Claude Faustus, kan? Yang sodaranya Ikang Fauzi itu? Kiyaaa harus dapet tanda tangan nich, harus! Poto-poto juga ya, Mas!~

"Bang, anterin saya ke Blok. M, dong," kata AM.

Claude ngeliat AM dengan tatapan nusuk tapi muka tetep datar, "..Boleh saja."

"Asik," respon AM gak kalah datar. Dia pun naik ke bajaj Claude.

Mas AM, Mas AM, kamu kok gak kesilauan sama jidat Claude sih? Dengan nistanya orang ketiga serba tahu pun nanya ke AM yang udah ngambil posisi wuenak di kursi penumpang.

"Gak apa-apa," jawab AM datar, "Gw udah biasa sama yang aneh-aneh, kok. Jidat silau dikit sih.. sama sekali bukan masalah. Yang penting gw nyampe Blok. M."

Ouch daku terenyuh. Sudah sebegitu pasrahnya-kah dirimu, Kang AM? Sampe-sampe saya ngelawak di kacangin? Hiks saya emang orang ketiga serba tahu yang gak berguna. Hiks, SROOOT!

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Abang udah lama jadi tukang bajaj?" tanya AM ngebuka sesi tanya-jawab.

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREG_

"Tidak," jawab Claude dengan nada datar. "Baru saja tadi. Ada seseorang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang memaksa saya untuk mengendarai kendaraan aneh roda tiga ini."

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

"Oh," kata AM gak kalah datar. "Orangnya pasti jelek ya, Bang?"

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Entahlah. Saking buruk rupanya, saya tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Pu.. pura-pura gak tau. Siul-siul aja deh siul-siul.

"Gimana keadaan perekonomian Jepang akhir-akhir ini, Bang?" tanya AM lagi. Kok kagak nyambung dah pertanyaannya?

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Biasa saja. Stabil," jawab Calude.

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGEDEG_

Lah ini orang berduaan ngobrol dengan nada datar, intonasi datar, dan topik yang datar pula. Lagi ngelawak, ya?

"Es krim cokelat itu enak loh, Bang," kata AM lagi. "Tapi saya sih, sukanya vanila."

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Saya juga suka vanila," kata Calude, "Tapi saya sih lebih menggemari rasa strawberry."

A.. aneh. Pembicaraan yang aneh!

_DREGREDEGDREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

"Liat deh, Bang. Itu Blok. M," tunjuk AM ke luar bajaj dengan muka masih datar.

"Anda benar."

_SYUUU DREGREDEGDREGREDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

Bajaj pun belok dengan datarnya. Dan berenti di jalan datar depan gedung datar dengan kecepatan yang datar pula.

"Berapa, bang?" tanya AM sambil turun dari bajaj. Ingat, dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dua puluh ribu saja," jawab Claude.

"Ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih."

_DREGREDEGDREGEDEG DREGREDEGDREGREDEG_

Dan bajaj pun mulai jalan lagi. Dengan muka datar dan lenggak-lenggok jalan yang datar, AM masuk ke toko buku.

"Syukurlah, kali ini keburu ke toko buku," kata AM datar.

..Loh? Fic-nya udah tamat, nih?

Tanya orang ketiga pada akhirnya dengan nada yang gak kalah datar.

**Pesan moral:** Kelelahan berlebihan dapat menyebabkan kehilangan semangat hidup, muka datar, dan lenyapnya gairah masa muda.

* * *

Selesai deh (datar). Makasih udah baca ya (datar).

Maaf buat yang udah request Hannah, Soma, Agni, delelel buat jadi tukang bajaj. Bukannya gak mau, tapi gak sempet. Waktu saya terbatas. Maaf, ya.

Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **Jasune Hokairi**, **Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki**, **Orange Brust**, **Reyn-kun Walker**, **Asaka Shirou**, **Aletha-rizu09**, **Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo**, **Kagamiyo Neko**, **Kaito Akito**, **Heiwajima Beenbin Amewarashi**, **Yunoki touya**, **Sayurii Dei-chan**, **meshi-chan**, **Krad Hikari vi Titania**, **RoSeLapucell**, **Astrella Kurosaki**, **imappyon**, dan **ParadoxEmpressRui**.

Yang udah baca tapi gak review juga makasih. Saya sayang kalian semua. Abis baca fic ini, sebelum review, ada baiknya buka profile saya dulu. Baca baik-baik, dan vote polling saya, ya *promosi* Okelah dadah. Review? (datar)


End file.
